lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey Deleted Scenes
There's an uncut version of the Disney film Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey aired on television that features extended versions of certain scenes and scenes that were cut from the home video and theatrical releases. Deleted Scenes *Peter washing Chance with a hose after Chance eats the wedding cake. *Kate taking the pets on a car ride. *Bob being invited to a barbecue, only for the kids to remind him that the barbecue falls on the day he had promised to take them to visit their pets. *Kate finding the note she had written Frank that he had not seen. *Sassy observes the man who found him playing the saxophone at night. *The man at the river bringing his goat into his house while he leaves. *The kids play Nintendo. *An extended chase scene between Shadow and the Cougar. *Chance convincing Shadow to not give up and escape the muddy hole. *Before crossing the tracks, the pets search for food in the dumpster but found nothing. *An extended scene in which Chance and Shadow go after Sassy who has fallen into a river. *An extra shot of Chance and Shadow before Sassy calls out to them. *Originally Sassy would've slipped off a rock and fell into the river, but later on the re-shot it and made the scene with Sassy falling in the river by the log accidentally breaking under her weight. Gallery KateinHomewardBoundTheIncredibleJourneyDeletedScene.jpg|''"Have a nice vacation."'' HomewardBoundTheIncredibleJourneyDeletedScene.jpg|Chance, Shadow and Sassy in a deleted scene HomewardBoundTheIncredibleJourneyDeletedScene2.jpg|Frank and Kate in a deleted scene HomewardBoundTheIncredibleJourneyExtendedScene.jpg|Forest ranger in an extended scene SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-13-26.png|Shadow, Chance, and Sassy on a hill in a deleted shot SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-13-58.png|Shadow in a deleted scene SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-14-35.png|Chance in a deleted scene SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-15-27.png|Shadow, Chance, and Sassy running in a deleted scene SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-17-01.png|Shadow in a Deleted Scene SmartSelectImage_2016-08-29-20-17-26.png|Shadow and Chance in a Deleted Scene SmartSelectImage 2016-08-29-20-51-49.png|Shadow, Chance, and Sassy in a deleted scene SmartSelectImage 2016-08-29-20-53-56.png|Shadow, Chance, and Sassy in a Deleted Scene 20161225 225943.jpg|A deleted shot of the valley from the trailer 20161225_225934.jpg|A deleted shot of Kate's farm 20161225_225949.jpg|A deleted shot of Chance looking up at the Bear 20161225_230016.jpg|A deleted shot of the river before it fades away to Shadow 20161225_230009.jpg|A extra shot of the eagle 20161225_230011.jpg|An extra shot of the cougar 20161225_230005.jpg|A deleted shot of Shadow and Chance in_fuga_a_quattro_zampe_benj_thall_duwayne_dunham_003_jpg_bpqe.jpg|Jamie and Chance right before Peter washes Chance with a hose in_fuga_a_quattro_zampe_benj_thall_duwayne_dunham_019_jpg_ezqe.jpg|Peter washing Chance with a hose after eating the wedding cake in_fuga_a_quattro_zampe_benj_thall_duwayne_dunham_025_jpg_zdpi.jpg|A deleted shot of Peter, Jamie, Shadow, and Chance before leaving in_fuga_a_quattro_zampe_benj_thall_duwayne_dunham_027_jpg_yibw.jpg|A deleted shot of Shadow and Sassy in_fuga_a_quattro_zampe_benj_thall_duwayne_dunham_026_jpg_ufdx.jpg|A extra shot of Shadow and Sassy telling Chance to be cautious around the Porcupine homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-1993-duwayne-dunham-dir-hwbd-cxfg4d.jpg|A deleted shot of Chance and Shadow before they descend the mountains 202446_full.jpg|Chance and the Bear deleted shot l-incroyable-voyage-homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-anne-1993-b7tfxw.jpg|Chance and the Bear deleted shot 2 2029188,MRum1fCz2O6_eLuS_9LWpLPsl+_dc+gypBT4ClHIYRtBjmePWMNeFgd3fPSbJjq6wzKb_fFyuTeHO9i+18XSGw .jpg|Deleted shot of the cougar 2029183,MRum1fCz2O6_eLuS_9LWpLPsl+_dc+gypBT4ClHIYRsFKeDgq2Z9XrYcMRyW0QdK1aZP22snvcx85ImKnsL9cg .jpg|A deleted shot of Shadow and Chance before they reunite with Sassy 2029182,MRum1fCz2O6_eLuS_9LWpLPsl+_dc+gypBT4ClHIYRuAoLWp3zTxS0jhoBjS8pVlRAixeRiZ0Fqt4AHY6xUYBg .jpg|A deleted shot of Chance at the pound 2029178,tR82pREMhpZTSabU4KPopRxdY8Nrvqi_FquG1EqmrBhj2niJHKNY15r9nzFGkSF0SuVXPP+MaUvsyn168kPMOw .jpg|A deleted shot Chance in the muddy ditch with Shadow homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-1993-duwayne-dunham-dir-hwbd-CXFG4T-1.jpg|A deleted scene of Bob telling Chance to stop eating the wedding cake homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-1993-duwayne-dunham-dir-hwbd-CXFG57-1.jpg|A deleted shot of Sassy before she decides to join Shadow and Chance on their journey home l-incroyable-voyage-homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-anne-1993-B7TFYA-1.jpg|A deleted shot of Chance trying to catch fish before he asks for help veronica-lauren-shadow-homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-1993-BPE78M-1.jpg|A deleted shot of Sassy before she grabs a fish for Chance l-incroyable-voyage-homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-anne-1993-B7TFYD-1.jpg|A deleted shot of Chance and Shadow after they had defeated the Mountain Lion veronica-lauren-shadow-homeward-bound-the-incredible-journey-1993-BPE7A0-1.jpg|A deleted shot of Shadow, Chance, and Sassy talking about home Add Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Disney Category:Lost Scenes